Sal x Twilight Sharkle
by BakerStKid
Summary: Blame a friend of mine for this. : )


Twilight Sharkle was an alicorn pony shark who lived in the blue sea. She loved to swim with her friends and read books about magic.

One day, her friend, Sal come over to play.

"Hey, Twilight Sharkle! " Sal sang as they swam around. Sal was a cute salmon shark who worked for the government. He was always very friendly and nice.

"Thanks for coming over to play!" Twilight Shakle said when Sal had to leave.

"No problem!" Sal responded in a happy voice. "Good luck with your magic, Twilight Sharkle~!"

"Aww, thank you Sal!" Twilight Sharkle said and closed the door to her underwater castle. She had lots of studying to do, but playing with Sal helped ease her stress about.

"I should write about Sal to Princess Celestishark," she thought to herself.

Later that week, Sal left a note on Twilight Sharkle's steps.

The note read "Meet me at the cave at the edge of the ville ︎"

Twilight Sharkle wondered what Sal wanted, but she didn't hesitate to meet a friend in a cave near the edge of town!

Twilight Sharkle came to the cave. It was darker than she expected, but she went right in.

"Sal...?" Her voice echoed through the cave as she kept swimming.

Nobody answered.

Finally, she bumped into a shark man with a dapper white tuxedo.

"Oh!" Twilight Sharkle said in surprise, "you scared me. Uh..., have you by chance saw a cute white salmon shark swim through here?"

"Cute?" The man said with amusement. "Why yes, I have." His voice was smoother than silk. "In fact, I am he."

Twilight Sharkle took a step back in utter shock. "Wha— what?!"

The man, or rather, Sal took a step forward to her. He looked rather... suspicious.

Nevertheless, Twilight Sharkle had faith in all her friends, including Sal.

"Oh! So that's why you called me here? Is this a secret form of yours? You needn't be ashamed of it, Sal. I'm sure everyone will accept you for who you are!"

Sal laughed, "oh, they will, now they~!"

For some reason, his laughter gave Twilight Sharkle chills.

Sal stepped even closer to her, putting his black gloved hands onto her shark shoulders.

"Oh, naive Twilight Sharkle~!" He said with warmest in his voice, until he looked directly into her eyes, "that is one of the reasons I love you, after all..."

Twilight Sharkle was very confusing, "I don't understand...?"

Before she could finish, Sal said "oh, and you soon will...! Say, Twilight Sharkle, don't you think this sea is very... wrong? I think so."

"Uh..." Twilight Sharkle could not think of anything wrong with the sea.

"Of course, you don't understand... a pity." Sal paused, until he looked right into the pony shark's sparkling eyes again and said, "Say, Twilight Sharkle, do you love me?"

"Um... yeah!" She replied, "I think you're a great friend!"

"A friend, huh?" There was a tinge of disappointment in his voice, which slowly faded into amusement. "Oh, Twilight Sharkle, I love love love love love love love you!" His grasp on her shoulders grew tighter.

"I... wow... that's a lot of loves." She winced.

Sal leaned in closer to the pony shark.

"I want to make you understand..." he whispered in her alicorn pony ear.

"Ah...!" She blushed due to how close the salmon shark man was. She tried to use her alicorn magic, but it did not work.

"My magic...!"

"No worries, it doesn't work here!" Sal sang, "There's a barrier around this cave, and no magic will work~!"

Twilight Sharkle tried to wiggle her way out of Sal's grasp, but he was too strong.

Sal leaned in and began to kiss Twilight Sharkle on her pony shark lips. As much as she tried to, Twilight Sharkle could not break free from his kiss. Soon, she gave up and allowed him to kiss her.

"Good girl~!" Sal sang when he took his lips away from the pony shark's. "See~ this isn't too hard~"

His sing-song voice scared Twilight Sharkle, but she did not struggle. She felt as if all her strength to had vanish, and all she could do was accept the albino salmon shark man's love.

Sal kept hugging non suggestively and kissing Twilight Sharkle passionately until her sparkly purple eyes were red.

"Do you love me?" Sal repeated his question, letting her go out of his hug.

"Yes " sang Twilight Sharkle.

No more was Twilight Sharkle the friendship-loving, book-loving pony shark she used to be. She was now a Sal-loving, red sea-loving pony shark.

And Sal and Twilight Sharkle lived happily ever after.


End file.
